The Golden Wings
by Maximum Katniss Bella Potter
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if the flock showed up and whisked you away on an adventure to save the world? Well that's what happens to Mia Minim. Follow her and the flock on this epic journey to save the world. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Golden Wings**_

**AN**

**Hey this is my first fanfiction. Please go easy on me. **** I don't know how this is going to go, and I have no idea how long it will be so anyway let's get started!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 1

_Max's POV_

The plan was simple. WE break in, we grab the girl, we get out. This had to work. The fate of the world depended on it.

My name is Maximum Ride. My flock is made up of me (14), Fang(14), Iggy(14), Nudge (12), Gazzy (aka the Gasman 10), and Angel (6). We grew up in a lab called the School. The whitecoats there performed painful experiments on us. Before we were born they injected us with something that scrambled the human DNA in us and gave us 2% avian (bird) DNA. This changed us in ways you wouldn't imagine. We now had lighter, hollow bones. We also have lager lungs and air sacs, but the biggest difference by far would be the wings.

Iggy was picking the lock, but it was taking him a lot longer than usual. "Got it!" he finally said.

"Good. Now are we all good on the plan? We have three minutes to get her out of there before she dies. Ready?" I said.

"Yeah!" they said.

"Let's do this!" I said. We ran into the hotel room. In the middle stood a girl with longish brown hair, emerald eyes, and an oval face. She had on dark green cargo pants that seemed to have the pockets full of camping supplies, tall black combat boots, and a blue shirt. She was wearing glasses and seemed to have a slight limp as she backed away. "There's no time for introductions now. We have to save your life," I said as I dragged her into the hallway, up some stairs, and onto the roof. "I'm Maximum Ride, This is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy or the Gasman~ don't ask~ and Angel. We need to get out of here." I unfurled my wings. "Fang, Iggy grab her so we can get out-"

_Girl's POV_

"I don't think that will be necessary," I said as I unfurled wings some wings of my own. "I'm Mia, by the way. Mia Minim." They seemed pretty shocked by the by the wings. I have to admit, they are pretty stunning. They are such a deep black that they seem purple with white and cherry red streaks running to the tips. "Now lead the way," I said to no one in particular.

**AN**

**I know it's short. I will try to update again soon, but I don't know how long it will be because my summer is packed with house work and school work.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know you guys are probably ready to kill me right now and I could give you lots of excuses like band practice, school work, and house cleaning, but I know you guys won't want to hear them and would kill me if you heard them. I hate it when other authors do this so I'm just going to start the story now.**

**Chapter 2**

**_Mia's POV_**

**_Flashback_**

_The Erasers grabbed at me from behind. I knew I wouldn't stand a chance, but I still had to try to fight my way out. Then one of them put a black bag over my head. I passed out._

_I woke up on a cold metal table. I tried to move, and found that I had been clamped down. As I looked around, I realized that I wasn't the only one in the room, there were at least thirty other mutants in same situation as me. I began to hyperventilate. I didn't know what was going on, and I had a feeling that I didn't want to know._

_After sitting for about thirty minutes, fifty whitecoats came in and began to check our vitals and other things like that. As they began their checks they would add notes to the charts on the tables with us. Every so often, they would say that one of us wasn't fit for the experiment. The mutants they were talking about were then rolled out of the room and to somewhere else. By the time they finished, there were maybe ten or fifteen of us. _

_They began to set up lab equipment next to us. I watched in horror as they filled syringes with a golden liquid. They began to speak to us about what was going to happen during the experiment. "… inject gold liquid… painful … might not survive," the words ran together in my mind. _

_I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I knew I had to try and get everyone of us out. Even if I had to use my powers-which I had sworn I would never do in front of a whitecoat. They began to role us into separate rooms, and I took my chance while they were distracted._

_I turned invisible and used my telekinesis to open up my clamps and the clamps of all of the mutants around me. As one we snapped up and began to fight the whitecoats off. _

_I opened the window on the other side of the room and got most of us out safely. I then bid the other experiments good bye and began to take off and leave them._

_One of the other mutants came up to me. He looked about my age and upon closer inspection he began to look familiar._

_"__Mia," he said with such an over whelming sense of joy and passion, I immediately recognized him._

_"__Tyler." _

**I know it is short, but I'll post the next chapter later today if I can get it finished.**

**I know it sounds strange, but I only kept writing this story because I didn't want to disappoint you guys. I had decided I didn't have time or inspiration to continue this story, then I read some very inspiring reviews and decided to give it another go.**


	3. I'm sorry

i've given up on this story. i've had a come to Jesus moment, and i realized that the direction my life is taking because of fanfiction is not one i want to take and i've given it up, writing and reading. if someone wants to write it i'm going to post what i've written, and my outline for where it was going. you can PM me questions, but i can't promise i'll answer them, and i'm turning over a new leaf. i'm very sorry, but i don't want to do this anymore. in a year, if no one has asked me to let them adopt it, i'm going to delete it. i'll post what i have in a little while.

so once agian im sorry, but im done. messege me but i might not answer


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_Mia's POV_

_Flashback_

_"__Mia, where were you? We looked everywhere for months, hoping and praying that eventually you would show up at one of the safe houses." Tyler began to pull me away from the group of mutants around us and into the forest. I tried to jerk my arm away from him, but he was stronger than me he always had been. _

_We went deep into the forest where he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in for a hug. As he wrapped his arms around me I remembered the way we had been BIL, before I left._

_(FLASHBACK) We had been going out for 8 months before I decided that I was a danger to the group and left. I cried myself to sleep for three weeks before I realized that if I took Itex down I could be with them again. That is what kept me going until then. (END FLASHBACK)_

_I decided then and there that I would never, ever leave my group again. I pulled his face down and put my hands on his neck. I kissed him before pulling away. "I'm sorry, I knew that if I didn't leave they would come after you and I wouldn't be able to cope with myself anymore. I didn't want to leave, but I had to."_

_"__What do you mean you had to? It wasn't your chip that led them to us, they had been following us ever since we escaped from that hell hole. After you left the attacks just got worse. There was one point where we couldn't even leave the safe houses. Then Mary got really sick; we didn't have any choice but to go to a hospital. They saw her wings and she was sent here."_

**once agian im sorry. pm me if you want to adopt**


End file.
